The World According to Caroline Forbes Mikaelson
by LitLover 101
Summary: You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Miss Caroline Forbes and Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson On Friday May 27 2063 at 6:00 pm The Hermitage Mueseum St. Petersburg. Russia First floor: room 73 The Hanging Garden Reception: room 135 the roof of the Winter Palace
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW's version of The Vampire Diaires. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. If I did I would live in Ireland, in a little cottage and give all excess wealth to the poor.**

The World According to Caroline Forbes Mikaelson: Part I

'Today is my wedding day,' Caroline Forbes thought, grinning at her reflection in the antique mirror. She was wearing a long white gown. The gown was sleeveless and showed just enough cleavage that Caroline knew that Klaus would be happy but not enough that the dress became immodest. It was covered in a thin layer of imported lace over satin and draped to the floor, the hem stopped right above her four inch heels. A pair of sapphire ear rings were her something borrowed and something blue from Rebekah. 'My sister,' Caroline giggled thinking back on how much she and Rebekah used to argue. On her right leg was a garter that according to Kol was a century old. Kol had given it to Caroline at her and Klaus' bridal shower.

Caroline had been worried about the origins of the gift but Kol had assured her that he did not gain this possession by murdering a bride. No, it had been a gift to a friend but he had had to run before the woman's wedding so he was never able to give it to her. Now, he could give it to another friend. It was a little odd being given gifts from ghosts but it didn't bother Caroline because it meant that Bonnie was there too. Bonnie had given her a thin gold necklace which was engraved with a protection spell.

Klaus' present to Caroline had been to have witches do a spell so that she could have her maid of honor at her wedding. When Bonnie and Kol walked in the door of the gallery in the Louvre in which they were holding the shower Caroline had shrieked. "Oh My God, Bonnie." Caroline had jumped to her feet and had grabbed her friend and squeezed her until Klaus and Kol had to peel her off. "I can't believe you're here. How are you here?" Caroline's eyes were huge as she stared at Bonnie, who was grinning happily.

"I'm here because Klaus wanted you to have one of the best days of your life, Care." Caroline turned to Klaus and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Everyone gathered could see the happy smile on Klaus' face and he kissed the woman, who would be his wife tomorrow at noon.

Kol had tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Hey, that will be enough of that. You haven't married her, yet. And I do not have a video camera." Damon helpfully stepped forward and handed Kol a tiny digital camera. Kol examined the thing. "Dear god, have I been gone that long? This thing is no larger than my finger."

Kol pushed the thing closer and closer to Klaus' face until his brother knocked it out of his hand. Kol and Damon complained as they looked at the little broken device. Klaus rolled his eyes, "Damon, I'll get you another at the gift shop. They're only five dollars. And Kol I will get you one, too. However, you are not to stick it in my face again. Nor are you to follow my bride or any of her friends around taping everything they do."

Kol crossed his heart and grinned at his brother. He spotted his other older brother chatting with either Katerina or Elena. He had a young woman that Kol believed to be a witch on his arm. A blonde woman walked up to the group who looked like his sister Rebekah. But it couldn't be Rebekah. This woman was wearing a light grey dress with a multicolored scarf around her neck. Her hair was lightly curled and fell just above her shoulders. That was not interested what Kol. What interested him were the strands of gray in the woman's hair. They were only a few. Then there were the laugh lines and the little lines around the woman's eyes.

A little girl, who had to be about six, ran up to the woman yelling, "Mommy, Mommy." The Rebekah look alike picked up the little girl pulling her small head to her shoulder. A boy of about ten came running up. "Kol," the woman said. "How many times do I have to tell you not to chase April in here? This is a museum and it has very old and very expensive work in here. See that painting."

Kol watched as the woman pointed at a painting across the room. "Your uncle, Nik painted that a long time ago." The boy looked at the painting unimpressed. A man walked over to the woman and patted the boy on the head. The woman leaned forward and kissed the man lightly on the mouth. "Matt," she said with a smile.

Kol walked over to the couple. "Hello, Bekah." He leaned over and kissed the woman on the cheek who looked perplexed as she looked at the ghost of her brother. Kol held out his hand to Matt. "Hello, Matt. It's been a long time."

Matt smiled at Kol and shook his hand. "Yes, it's been quite some time. Have you met our children?" Matt was grinning happily at Kol, who shook his head. "Well, this is Kol and yes, he is as big of a prankster as his namesake. And this little girl is April. Rebekah named her after her best friend, April Young. Speaking of April she's around here somewhere." Matt looked around for April. He spotted her at a table with Jeremy. April was seven months pregnant and was exhausted at the moment. Jeremy was rubbing her back gently.

Kol leaned down and held out his hand to the ten year old, Kol. "Hello, I'm your uncle Kol."

Little Kol looked up at his namesake with big blue eyes shining with mischief. "You are a ghost." The boy said matter-of-factly. When Kol nodded little Kol grinned. He waved for his uncle to lean down further so he could whisper in his ear. "If you sit under the tables you can see the ladies' under things." Kol snickered, he liked this boy already. Little Kol pulled out a small green creature, who ribbitted at the older Kol.

"And who might this be?" Ghost Kol asked.

"This is Niklaus the III."

"Oh, what happened to Niklaus the II," Kol asked innocently.

"Uncle Nik found him in his bed. Actually Aunt Caroline found him and Uncle Nik woke because she was screaming really loudly. So, Uncle Nik picked up Niklaus the II and threw him at a window and he went splat. Then Aunt Caroline started screaming again. Mom said I couldn't have another frog but Dad got me one as long as I keep him to myself."

"Damon," Kol heard a familiar voice shout as Elena Gilbert hurried across the room. "Your son just took a picture of April's underwear." Damon tried to hide his smirk. "Hey, Buddy," he picked up a giggling four year-old boy. "I thought your Uncle Stefan was watching you."

The child in Damon's arms had thrown his arms out and was making airplane noises when the door opened again and Stefan walked in holding Dr. Meredith Fell's hand. Elena approached the couple. "Stefan, you were supposed to be watching Ric."

Stefan shrugged, "Sorry, Elena, I guess I was preoccupied." He and Meredith tried not to laugh as Elena went back to Damon to tell him to stop spinning Ric so fast.

Kol was pleased with this scene. Although he did not like Elena and was not partial to Damon, his sister was happy, Klaus was happy, Elijah was, well, Elijah was Elijah and that could not be helped. Kol wondered what Klaus was thinking at that moment.

Nikluas Mikaelson had never been as happy as he was at that moment. He had had to wait for fifty years for Caroline but she was here now. Currently, she had wrapped her arms around his waist and he did not believe anything could remove her. This did not bother him one bit. At first he had been disappointed when he found out that Caroline graduated from college and never once wrote to him or came to see him. She didn't even call. Then she went to graduate school and was living with Tyler Lockwood. Finally, she and Tyler moved to New York where Caroline became a correspondent for CBS news.

Every night Klaus would turn on the news or turn on his computer and look for a news item in which Caroline's face would appear as she reported what was going on in the world. Every time he heard she had chosen a dangerous assignment he gritted his teeth. He hated the idea that she would be hit by a bomb or that someone would discover her true nature and drive a stake through her heart.

More than anything Klaus hated that Caroline had chosen to see the world without him. One day Klaus heard that Tyler had been in a fight trying to protect his friends from some new evil that came to Mystic Falls and had died in the battle. Klaus' first thought was of Caroline and how she would be devastated. He came to the funeral but stayed off to the side.

Caroline stood over the Lockwood boy's tombstone. She was weeping and on her knees. Her friends were gathered around Caroline. Damon came over and knelt down beside her. He pulled Caroline into his arms and Caroline buried her face in Damon's shirt and sobbed. Stefan had gone after Tyler's killer with the help of Rebekah and Elijah, who Damon could only assume were there because Klaus sent them. Damon looked across the grounds of the cemetery and saw the big, bad Hybrid himself. Caroline lifted her head and looked at Klaus. Her gaze met Klaus' for a moment before she buried her face in Damon's shirt again. Damon watched as Klaus walked out of the cemetery.

One year later Caroline came knocking at Klaus' door in New Orleans. Rebekah answered the door. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Rebekah sneered.

Elijah came to the door. "Caroline, Klaus is out right now. Would you like to come in and have a drink?" Elijah ushered Caroline inside and she sat down on an old, possibly antique sofa. Her posture was stiff. She hadn't been in the same room as any of the Originals in quite some time.

Rebekah glared at Caroline from her seat in a chair across from Caroline. Elijah handed Caroline a glass of brandy and she thanked him. Rebekah leaned forward, "Why are you here, Caroline? Are you here to stomp on my brother's heart again?" Rebekah sat back with a sneer and picked up her glass, draining it.

Caroline did not know what to say. Elijah answered for her, "Rebekah, I do not think that it is really any of our business why Caroline is here. Whatever they have to say to each other is their business."

They were all silent for some time before Caroline asked when Klaus would get there. "We do not know." Elijah informed her. "He left on a business trip and did not inform us of when he would be back."

Elijah took Caroline's glass to refill it. Rebekah sat back and smiled looking into the contents of her own glass. "Klaus is off on official king of New Orleans business. He took his son, Henry with him." Rebekah's smile widened when she saw Caroline's eyes widen.

"What did you just say?" Caroline blinked at Rebekah. 'She must have heard the Original wrong because Rebekah did not just say that Klaus had a child,' Caroline's mind was whirling with this new information. "That's impossible. We can't have children. He couldn't have a child. With who?"

Rebekah smiled at her, "Oh, I forgot. Nik forgot to inform you of that little lapse in judgment. Well, apparently Nik can produce spawn because Henry is the proof of that. And the mother is Hayley. I do believe that you knew her at one time."

Caroline tried to process this new information. "How…how old is Henry?"

"Henry will be thirty this Spring."

Caroline stood up, shakily. Klaus' son was thirty. That meant that he was human and that Klaus had slept with Hayley. 'That's why Hayley disappeared and never came back.' Caroline felt tears running down her cheeks. She turned to Elijah and whispered. "Don't tell him I was here, please." With that she ran out the door and kept running, never slowing until she had run out of the state of Louisiana.

It would be another ten years when Caroline went to the Louvre and found herself standing in front of a painting which seemed familiar in a way. She thought that maybe she had seen the artist's work somewhere before. She almost had it when she felt someone's breath on the back of her neck. "It's lovely isn't it, love. But not as lovely as the portrait I am having it replaced with."

"Oh, and why would you want to replace something of such genuine beauty?" Caroline said this without turning around to look at the man she was speaking to.

"There are many things in this world that can be called genuinely beautiful but only one of them that I would like to look upon for the rest of my life." Caroline turned around to look at Klaus.

"Why didn't you tell me about Henry?" she folded her arms over her chest. She was not about to allow him to charm his way out of this. If there is one thing that Caroline did not like it was a liar. Even one she had been in love with for some time.

"You never called, you never wrote, you never came to see me. How was I supposed to tell you?" Klaus was looking down at Caroline with a smirk. He reached out and cupped her cheek. "But you're here now and we can talk about anything you want to talk about."

Caroline tried to stay angry but it had been a long time since she had seen Klaus in person and she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her face into his chest and began to cry. "Why didn't you come back?"

"You wanted me to come back?" Klaus looked down at Caroline who lifted her face to look him in the eye.

"Um, hmm," Caroline murmured. Klaus leaned down and kissed Caroline on the mouth. Then he leaned down and began to kiss the tears that had trailed down her cheeks and onto her shoulders away. When he was done he took her by the hand and walked her out of the museum. They got in the back of a taxi and began to kiss each other again. Her hands were running through his hair and his hand was on her thigh. She moved to climb on top of him but he shook his head. "Not yet, love." They got out of the cab and ran into the hotel. The elevator was not fast enough so they took the stairs.

The couple ended up having to use the elevator anyway to access Klaus' penthouse but at least they had privacy. The moment the doors closed Caroline leaped into his arms. She began to unbutton his shirt. When she decided that was taking too long she ripped it open and began to kiss his shoulders. He had one hand on her left leg, holding her in place while he unzipped the light purple summer dress she was wearing. Her hands had moved south and she slide his zipper down.

The doors to the elevator opened and Klaus could barely get Caroline on the bed before she was causing him to moan into her hair. He set her down and her dress pooled at her feet. He unhooked her bra and began and to explore the curves that he waited years to see, feel and touch. His hands nudged her panties off while she smiled down at him. Soon Caroline was lying on the bed, closing her eyes and smiling, biting her lower lip. A lot sooner than Caroline would have wished Klaus moved so that he was leaning over. She pouted up at him.

"Don't worry, love I'm not done with you, yet." Klaus pulled Caroline's legs around his waist and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again. Their mouths were moving slowly, taking their time getting to know each other. His tongue slid into her mouth, moving slowly and gently mimicking movements lower south.

They stayed in that room for weeks. They did not answer their phones. They did not watch the news. They did not want to know what the outside world was up to. They just wanted to be together. Nothing else mattered, just the two of them. When they came out Caroline went shopping with Klaus' credit cards and Klaus went to a jewelry store.

When Caroline and Klaus got done with their individual tasks they met at a café. They compelled some Parisians to stop smoking. Although it wouldn't kill either of them Caroline thought it would be nice if she could help some people not die of lung cancer. She had met a man who suffered greatly from it. Klaus tried to explain that there were other things that could kill these poor people but Caroline was determined.

After that they went for a walk through a public garden. Caroline thought she was stung by a bee on the ankle. Klaus asked her which one and leaned down to suck the stinger out. Somehow this seemed erotic to Caroline and they ended up back at the hotel for another week.

The week after that they went to a movie theater and Klaus compelled them to show _The_ _Notebook_ and for everyone else to leave the theater. Caroline cried during most of the movie and then stopped when Klaus climbed out of his seat and slide down in front of her. Before she could ask him what he was doing she was in a very happy place and it turned out _The_ _Notebook_ really was her favorite movie of all time.

The month after that they had a fight because Caroline brought up something she thought to be a fact. "Being the king of New Orleans is lame, Nik." Klaus looked at her in the mirror. He was standing in front of a mirror and could see Caroline lying on the bed looking back at him with her serious face. Normally he would just take his suit off and climb back into bed with her. He loved to kiss her until she smiled.

Unfortunately, she had just struck a nerve. "What do you mean?" he questioned adjusting his tie, while Caroline sat up cross legged wrapping a sheet around her chest and any part that might distract him from the matter at hand. This was a serious discussion and she did not want him to accuse of trying to manipulate him.

'Oh, well, I guess the honeymoon stage is over,' she thought with a sigh. "I mean you can't be the king of anything if we're going to be together. Do you not remember the discussion we had the night of your mother's ball. I mean, it was like a million years ago but seriously, you cannot think I would be okay with this?" She looking at him, her eyes wide, her mouth pursed.

Klaus sat down on the bed taking her left hand in his right. "I thought you would want to be my queen." He leaned forward to kiss her and met empty air. Caroline was walking out the door of the bedroom and into the living room area. She wrapped the sheet around her body. "No, Nik," she said, turning around to look into his eyes. Klaus had gotten up and followed. He was standing an inch from her. All he wanted was to rip the sheet off her and drag her back to the bed. But that was not who he was anymore. He walked away and took a seat in a chair halfway across the room.

"What do you want me to do, Caroline? This is who I am." Caroline was shaking her head. She came and knelt down in front of him. She placed her head on his knee.

"Yes, this is who you are. Not who you have to be. Nik, you can change. You have spent a thousand years being this person who feels that he has to control everyone and everything around him." Klaus looked down at her with that lost little boy look of his and she knew she was getting to him. She pushed herself between his legs and pulled his face in between her hands. "You can let go now. You don't have to be that person anymore. You have me now. I won't leave you. I will never leave you again. Do you hear me Niklaus Mikaelson? I am yours and you can come home now. Because I will always be with you."

Klaus's eyes filled with tears and he reached out and brushed Caroline's hair behind her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her. Pretty soon after that he pulled the sheet off and she was helping him out of his suit.

Three hours later he arrived at the café he had told Elijah he would be meeting him at. Klaus was wearing a different suit. It seems the other was horribly wrinkled. Elijah got up when he spotted his brother. "Niklaus," Elijah greeted.

"Elijah," Klaus greeted his brother with a wide grin that Elijah did not recall ever seeing on his brother's face before.

"Well, I see that you were right. You did need a break from the stress of being king." Elijah sat back and ordered two cups of coffee.

Klaus leaned forward, "Yes, about that. I need to find a replacement. I am abdicating my leadership." Elijah nearly spit the coffee that he had just picked up out.

Elijah stared at Klaus like his brother had suggested that he wanted to run for President of the United States. "You what?"

Klaus was smiling almost to himself as he looked at the table between them and Elijah wondered if Klaus had perhaps ingested some sort of club drug made for Original vampires. Maybe this was not his brother. There must be a witch here who had switched Klaus' body with someone else's. Yes, that was it. Or someone took Niklaus to a secret laboratory in which they invented Prozac for vampires and Niklaus had taken five vials of the drug before their meeting. Damn the pharmaceutical companies. Elijah would go home and personally eat the CEO of Eli Lilly. He was finally snapped out of his thoughts when he looked down and noticed a small black box was sitting on the table. There was a small gold band with a princess cut diamond inside. The rock was not small but it was not gaudy either.

Elijah looked at his brother, his brows scrunching. "It's for Caroline." Klaus said the smile growing. Now Elijah understood. During Klaus' break from New Orleans his brother had officially gone insane.

"Niklaus, I know that it is hard for you to accept this but I do not believe that you and Miss Forbes are ever going to be together. And I do not believe that asking her to marry you when you two have not been in contact in fifty years would be wise. Do you?"

Klaus was shaking his head and still grinning. "No, Elijah. We have been together for the past three months. Why do you think you have not been able to contact me?"

Elijah just stared at Klaus. The situation was worse than he first suspected. Klaus was delusional. He wondered if he could find a therapist for Klaus. This was taking things way too far. He pulled out his phone to call Rebekah when Klaus suddenly grabbed the ring and placed it in his suit pants' pocket. Elijah wondered if Klaus feared someone would steal the ring. He was waiting for Rebekah to pick up when a young blonde woman in a short blue dress came up to Klaus and kissed him on the lips. She turned around and took the seat next to Niklaus and Elijah's jaw dropped open.

"Elijah?" Elijah heard Rebekah say. "Is everything alright?"

"I will have to get back to you." Elijah hit the end call button without looking and simply stared at Caroline Forbes who was holding Niklaus' hand and smiling happily.

**Hello readers. I hope that you enjoyed this story. The plan is that this will be a two-shot. Unless you really want more. ****Review, favorite, follow. If you would like to check out my other story,** **Welcome to 'Amp Burger, which is another epic Klaroline, Delena, Kennett work. I will update this story as soon as I finish writing the second part. Until then relax and enjoy. **

**LL. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers. I want to apologize for the long wait. This is going to be a four part series. Unless I have requests for a long story. Without further ado I hope you enjoy part II.**

The World According to Caroline Forbes Mikaelson: Part II

"How?" This was the only word that Elijah Mikaelson could say while he looked at Niklaus and Caroline. They were both grinning like they had taken leave of their senses and Niklaus' hand was lying on Miss Forbes knee.

"How what brother?" Klaus asked, a smirk making the corners of his mouth twitch. Caroline giggled, looking at Elijah.

"The last time I spoke to Miss Forbes she was running from New Orleans and now here you two are." Elijah turned the direction of his gaze to Caroline who squirmed in her seat. Klaus adjusted himself in his seat so that he could get a better look at Caroline.

Caroline looked at Klaus with a tentative smile. Klaus became reflective looking at the woman he planned on proposing to. "Well, love, come clean with us."

Caroline bit her lower lip. "I came to see you about twenty years ago and you were out with your son. But at the time I didn't know that you had a child. So, when Rebekah told me I kind of freaked and took off." Caroline stared into Klaus' eyes. She half expected him to either become enraged and tear the café apart or that he would get up and never come back. Caroline did not think that she could handle either reaction. She felt her breathing hitching. She did not need to breathe but when she began to panic she found herself doing just that.

Klaus leaned down and kissed Caroline. When he pulled back he held her face in his hands and told her, "You were scared and, Caroline, you have taught me how to not be controlled by fear." Elijah found himself staring at the pair. This girl had done more in less than a century than any in Klaus' family had been able to achieve. Elijah felt himself relaxing into his chair for the first time in centuries.

"So, how did you two meet again?" Elijah inquired. He was amused by the way that Caroline's lips turned upward when he asked the question and Klaus could not take his eyes off of her.

"I was admiring one of your brother's works of art and he came up behind me. He started doing that whole charming bit that he does and I was tired of resisting." Caroline turned to Klaus. "To be honest I've been in love with your brother since the day that he came to my high school graduation." She leaned her head forward, so that their foreheads touched and they grinned at each other.

"Is that why you have decided to give up New Orleans?" Elijah inquired, picking up his coffee cup.

Klaus nodded, never looking away from Caroline. "I never felt this secure before. But now that I have Caroline," Klaus smiled at his soon to be fiancée and then turned to Elijah. "And my family. I do not feel the same urges. I feel at … peace. Seems strange after a thousand years but there it is."

Elijah nodded. "I am happy for both of you and I will be happy to make the arrangements to find someone else to take over. Now, is there anything else that you need from me, brother?"

Klaus thought about it. "Yes, I may need to speak with you again later this week about another matter."

Elijah stood up from the table. "I will see you then."

"Bye, Elijah." Caroline said. She waved at him cheerfully. Elijah smiled and waved back before he departed from the café.

"Caroline," Klaus called her attention back to him.

Caroline turned her head. "Yes."

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Klaus looked nervous.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date, Klaus Mikaelson?" She teased.

Klaus smirked. "Yes, Caroline Forbes. I am asking you to go on a formal date with me tonight?"

Caroline grinned. "The answer is yes. I would love to go on a formal date with you."

Later that night Klaus and Caroline were both nervous. He had dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a blue tie that matched his eye color. Caroline came out in a sky blue halter dress. He thought that she looked radiant. They smiled at each other like two teenagers going on their first date not like two old and powerful vampires.

Klaus extended a hand to the woman that he loved more than anything or anyone in the world. They walked out the door and rode in the elevator to the ground level. He held her hand as they made their way over to a waiting car. They were driven to a spot near the bottom of the Eiffel tower. They decided to take the stairs to the top. Once there Caroline found that there was a table for two set up.

Klaus and Caroline had a wonderful meal prepared by Gordon Ramsay. Caroline had been amused. "Is he a vampire?" She whispered.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, he is. Rebekah became obsessed with a show called Master Chef some time back and turned the three men who hosted the show. He is here because I called in a favor."

Caroline was thrilled. This was a great night. Wonderful food, an excellent view and a charming dining companion. What more could she ask for? At that moment Klaus stood up. "Caroline, I have a question I want ask you. I have wanted to be able to ask you this question for a long time. I believe that I wanted to ask you before I met you. However, in my thousand years of life I never believed that there was a power on this earth that could create a creature, who could cause me to love so deeply or as openly as I love you. Caroline, Forbes, please, do me the honor of being my lover, my partner and my heart for the rest of our lives?" Klaus ended his speech on his knee and felt like if his heart could beat it would be pounding.

Caroline was crying. "Umm hhmm … Yes. Yes. Yes." She flung herself out of her chair and into his arms. Klaus fell down but he was happy.

"Okay, where is my ring?" Caroline began to go through his pockets until she found the box and opened it. "Oh. My. God. It's gorgeous."

Klaus smiled up at her and stroked her hair out of her face. "You are gorgeous, love. The ring is simply a token of my undying affection for you."

Caroline giggled and held out the box to him. He took the ring out and placed it on her finger. He pulled her head down and kissed her deeply. His hands moved from her face to the back of dress. "Here? Now?" Caroline grinned down at him. "What if Ramsay walks in on us?"

"Let him." Klaus whispered, pulling her dress up and over her head.

Caroline began to unbutton his shirt. "I always wondered what it would be like to have sex on a platform in the Eiffel tower."

"You did?" Klaus inquired peeling her underwear off.

"Noooo," Caroline groaned. "Hmmm …. I had many thoughts about places to have sex but this was noooot onnneee of them."

Klaus smirked at her. "Shush." He whispered as he brought his lips to his fiancées. They moved to together that night showing each other how overjoyed they were to have made it to this milestone in their life together.

Six months later they were at the Louvre smiling at each other from across the room. Klaus held up a glass of champagne in Caroline's direction. "Tomorrow." He mouthed.  
Caroline mouthed. "I'll see you there." At that moment she was wrapped in an embrace with Elena and Bonnie. Rebekah came over. "Hi, Caroline. Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with my brother?"

Caroline laughed. "I've been ready for the past six months."

"What do you think the kids will think of Russia?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled. "Well, April wants to go ice skating but I told her that it is summer in Russia. I'm going to take her to the ballet and Matt promised Kol that he would find him a puppy."

Caroline was so happy that she was surprised when someone came up from behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. "Hello, sister. May I kiss the bride?"

Klaus growled from across the room. "Sorry, Nik, you can't kill me. I'm already dead. So, how about it, Caroline?" Kol inquired.

Caroline blushed but she kissed him on the cheek anyway. Kol grinned happily before he grabbed Bonnie, dipped her low and kissed her on the mouth. Bonnie groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you about doing that in public?"

Kol stared down at her. "Only on weekends."

Bonnie smacked him on the chest. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you? Huh?" She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down for another kiss. When she came up for air Elena and Caroline were staring at her with confused expressions. "What? You get lonely on the other side. Besides Jeremy found April. It was time for me to move on."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Bonnie. Jeremy found April after spending twenty years under that crazy spell."

Caroline was confused. "What spell?"

Elena frowned. "I forgot you weren't there. There was this crazy witch who placed a curse on Mystic Falls for thirty years. Nothing moved, nothing aged. It was like the entire town was frozen. For some reason it didn't affect anything supernatural. So, Damon, Stefan and I were unaffected but Jeremy, April and Matt became stuck."

"Rebekah and Elijah came with a whole coven of witches to undo the spell. It wasn't long after they got out that Matt went to live with Rebekah in New Orleans. A couple years later there was this rumor that there was another cure to vampirism. At first we all thought it was a joke but someone had made another cure and that is how Rebekah finally got to begin her life as a human again."

"What about Meredith?" Caroline asked.

"Well, Stefan decided that it would be great if we had a doctor in the family so he turned her." Elena looked very serious as she told Caroline the story.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Really?"

"No," Elena grinned and then grew somber. "Meredith contracted breast cancer and she was in the last stages when she begged Stefan to turn her. They've been inseparable ever since."

Caroline frowned. "I can't believe I missed so much." She said glumly.

Elena put her arms around her friend. "We're here now. That's what matters. And in less than twenty-four hours you're going to be a Mikaelson."

"I know," Caroline gulped.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Are you people seriously this silly about a wedding? And I do not appreciate the implication. You make it sound like she's marrying into the Borgia family."

Elena smiled. "We still love you, Bekah."

Rebekah wrinkled her face into a "Hehe You Suck" look. "Alright. Let's get the bride to bed before she drinks too much tonight or goes home with her groom."

Caroline sighed. She thought that Rebekah was probably right and that she needed to get back to the hotel that she was staying at for the night. They would be getting on an early morning private flight to St. Petersburg, Russia. This was going to be the first time she had gone to bed without Klaus climbing in next to her in sometime. She was not overly fond of the thought.

As it turned out Rebekah did not force Caroline to go back to the hotel to sleep. She forced her to go back because she had planned a surprise bachelorette party for her. Elena blind folded Caroline before they walked into the hotel room. When she was allowed to remove the blindfold Caroline saw a pile of presents on the bed and a giant cake.

"You didn't." Caroline exclaimed, looking at the cake with a huge grin.

Rebekah didn't answer. She simply pulled out a device. "Play music." She commanded and then the sounds of party music came into the room.

Caroline began to clap and then she laughed as a figure popped out of the cake. Jeremy Gilbert climbed out of the cake. April and the others began to laugh as well when he nearly fell.

"Don't quit your day job." Bonnie heckled her ex.

"Haha." Jeremy replied once he was out of the cake he walked over to Caroline. "So, since this is your last night as a single woman your friends talked me into dancing for you. I don't know why -"

Rebekah cut him off with a loud sigh. "Look, Gilbert. I am not paying you to talk to her. I am paying you to dance like you're in that truly awful movie, _Magic_ _Mike_. Now, move your arse or I will find someone else."

April smiled at her husband. "She's paying for the hospital bill after the baby's born."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Alright." He began to undo the buttons at the top of his shirt.

Elena groaned, hiding her eyes. "I'm sorry guys but I can't watch this. I'm going to get some ice and make some phone calls."

No one paid attention to her. They were all watching as Jeremy awkwardly tried to perform a strip tease. Rebekah threw her hands up in the air. "Is that the best you can do?" Jeremy blushed a crimson red.

"Okay," Caroline said. "I'll show him how to do it." She got up and stood beside Jeremy to show him how to strip properly. Soon all of the women except for April had gotten up to discuss and show what the best strip moves were. They were all laughing by the end of the ordeal and Jeremy ended up standing in the middle of the room in his boxers.

After that they decided that Caroline needed to open her gifts. Rebekah shoved her present at Caroline first. It was a slim envelope. Caroline opened it and found a one way ticket to Greece. Caroline looked at Rebekah questioningly. "The ticket is in case you change your mind about the wedding. Klaus made some powerful enemies in Greece and now he is unable to enter."

Caroline frowned. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of never being able to go to Greece nor was she happy about the fact that Rebekah had given her this gift. It left her with the sense that Rebekah felt that she should not be marrying her brother.

Elena was next. She held out a box. "Damon helped me with this. He said that it was for both you and Klaus." Caroline opened the box to find a whole collection of designer lingerie.

"These are from the new line of underwear from that Parisian designer. These items must have cost a hundred thousand dollars." Caroline stated in shock.

Elena shrugged. "With the profits I received from my new book deal it was quite affordable."

April was next. "It's not much but it's what Jeremy and I could afford." April held out a small box to Caroline. Inside the box was a small, gold, heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was multi layered and there was a picture of April and Jeremey, Elena and Damon, Rebekah, Matt and their children, Kol and Bonnie, Stefan and Meredith, her mother and father and a picture of Caroline and Klaus. "That way you can always have the people who love you close to you."

Caroline's eyes filled with tears as she leaned down to hug April. "Thank you so much. That was a wonderful present."

Caroline turned to her best friend, Bonnie's hands were empty but she was smiling. "You will get your present tomorrow and trust me it is worth the wait."

Caroline nodded. "Thank you all so much. This was a great party."

Rebekah smirked. "Did you think that was it?"

Caroline blinked. "There's more?"

Rebekah grinned. "Of course there is more. She turned to April and Jeremy. However, April needs to get off her feet unless we want to be seeing the baby early." She kissed her friend on the cheek before they piled into the hallway. Rebekah led the group to the elevator. They arrived in the lobby and she led them outside to a car which was waiting for them.

After they were safely ensconced Rebekah pulled out a bottle of champagne. "To Caroline on her last night as a single woman." She held up a champagne flute and they all clinked their glasses together.

"So, where are we going?" Caroline inquired. She looked out the window of the limo and gazed at the Parisians who were walking down the streets. It was a truly remarkable city.

Rebekah grinned. "Now that my pregnant friend is in bed we are going to a bistro and where we will be served the best chocolate soufflé that Paris has to offer."

Caroline grinned. She couldn't wait to get there. The minute the limo stopped she sprang out gracefully and then allowed Rebekah to lead them inside. The bistro was empty but they decided to sit outside and enjoy the stars and the company.

"Did you really think the ticket to Greece was my present to you, Caroline?" Rebekah lifted an eyebrow. Caroline nodded meekly, swallowing a bite of her desert with difficulty.

Rebekah chuckled. "I see Nik's paranoia has rubbed off on you." She pulled out another ticket and a brochure. Caroline wiped her hands with a napkin and took the items. She looked at the ticket. It was also a ticket to Greece. "When Matt and I went on our honeymoon we traveled through Europe. While we were traveling we found a small island with the greatest view of the sea. It seemed magical. The brochure is for the hotel we stayed at. It's small but they have an excellent staff and wonderful beds."

Caroline threw her arms around Rebekah's neck and hugged her tightly. She wondered what the guys were doing at that exact moment. After several more bottles of champagne they decided to go find out. After coming to the room of the hotel that the guys were in Caroline and the others expected some kind of debauchery to be going on. Caroline compelled the people staying in the room next door to allow them to use their balcony. The women climbed over the railing of the one balcony onto the other. Elena and Caroline peered into the room through the cracks in the curtains.

"What are they doing?" Rebekah whispered.

Caroline turned around and hushed her. Rebekah huffed and placed her arms over her chest. It was times like these she really missed her vampire abilities. Caroline leaned over and whispered in her ear. "They might hear you."

Elena was peering intensely into the room. "They're playing cards, drinking and smoking cigars." She informed the others.

Rebekah was relieved. "They didn't hire a stripper?"

Elena shook her head. "If they did I don't see one. Wait… Shit. Some one's coming. Caroline grabbed Rebekah and Bonnie each by the waist and jumped off of the balcony. "Hey!" Elena cried out to Caroline, who was now on the balcony below. She spun around when the sliding glass door opened to reveal Damon.

Damon smirked at Elena. "Did you miss me enough that you had to sneak over here?" He asked coming toward her.

Elena grinned. "Of course. Why else would I be out here?"

Damon came to stand beside her and he leaned against the balcony railing. "France is a magical city you know?"

Elena watched Damon as he looked at the stars. She snuck a peek below but didn't see anyone until Rebekah popped her head out. Damon's head started to turn in Rebekah's direction when Elena grabbed him and kissed him passionately on the mouth. When she pulled back and Damon smiled down at her, stroking her back. "Should we get out of here?"

"Sure," Elena said. Looking over his shoulder and downward. She saw Caroline looking around to figure out how to escape.

Then there was the sound of the sliding glass door opening again. Kol stepped out onto the balcony. "This is a bachelor party. That means no girls allowed. Off you go." Kol waved Elena away.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'll be in in a minute." Kol smirked at the couple before he jumped over the edge of the balcony and Elena groaned when she heard Rebekah scream. Matt came running out onto the balcony followed closely by Klaus and Elijah.

"Was that Rebekah?" Matt asked.

Elena shook her head vigorously. "No."

"That was a cat and … another cat…" Damon looked at Elena.

"Yes, there were two cats downstairs and they were trying to mate or something." Elena supplied, cringing at how stupid the story sounded.

Matt frowned at them. "Okay. Okay. That's not the truth." Damon conceded. All the men turned to him and Elena buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "It was Elena." Elena looked up startled. "See, she was trying to think of a unique wedding present for you," he turned to Klaus. "And Caroline. Well, you know how Elena is. Once she gets an idea in her head it's hard to get it out. So, she wanted to sing a traditional Viking wedding song. As you can see my little Lena has many talents but singing Viking wedding songs is not one of them."

Damon cringed. Inwardly he knew that Elena would take revenge on him for that one. No sex for a year. Or five. Being forced to babysit all the kids for a week while the others went on vacation without him. Having to stay in the delivery room with April as she gave birth were some of the more pleasant revenge plots that Damon could conjure.

"Well, thank you, Elena." Klaus said. "I think I'll go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day. Please take care of my bride while she's with you." With that Klaus went back into the room followed by Elijah.

Elena sighed in relief and then wacked Damon in the stomach. "Really, Damon? Is that the best you could come up with?"

Damon shook his head, his lips tugging upwards. "I was feeling pressured."

Elena began to laugh. "Viking wedding song." She couldn't stop laughing and soon Damon joined her. They leapt off the balcony and on to the one just below it. "Kol." Elena glared at Kol. "They almost caught us thanks to you."

The other members of the group had begun to giggle. "Viking wedding song." Rebekah blurted and that was all it took for all of them to fall into a fit of hysterical giggles. "Okay. Enough. We truly need to get to bed. I am a human now and I need my beauty sleep and the rest of you need to sleep off what you drank before the wedding."

Kol turned to his sister. "We can sleep on the plane," he informed her from his position in the corner with Bonnie nestled into his arms.

Rebekah shook her head. "We need real sleep, Kol."

"Oh, Bekah. Motherhood has made you dull." Kol teased.

Rebekah ignored him. "Caroline, let's get you to bed. You have a big day ahead of you." She grimaced when she noticed that Caroline had produced another bottle of champagne and was now chugging the contents down. "Caroline, stop that."

Caroline pulled the bottle from her lips. "More chocolate soufflé. I want more chocolate soufflé." Now, Caroline was trying to crawl over the balcony railing. Damon and Elena wrestled her back down. "Chocolate soufflé." She yelled at them.

"Is everything alright down there?" Elijah inquired from above them. Rebekah and Bonnie were now trying to contain the bride. They had their hands over Caroline's mouth. Klaus came to stand beside his brother. Rebekah and Bonnie pressed their bodies in front of Caroline's in an attempt to prevent the vampires from seeing Caroline, who had slunk down to the floor of the balcony.

Damon scratched his head. "Elena was trying to sing again."

Elena nodded fervently. She heard Caroline begin to mutter chocolate soufflé again. So, Elena did the only thing she could think of. She began to scream a Viking wedding song. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears except for Caroline, who had found her bottle of champagne and then become distracted by a puppy on the other side of the balcony door.

After Elena was done Klaus frowned. "That is not what the sound sounded like to me. It sounded like -"

Damon cut him off. "It sounded like a cat. Come to think of it. I think I was wrong before. I think Elena's singing might have attracted a cat … who thought that she was … another cat." He looked downward. 'There must be cat around here somewhere?' he thought peering into the darkness.

At that moment Katherine came into view. "See," Damon proclaimed. "Elena's singing did attract a Kat."

Katherine laughed from far below them. "Is that what that was?" She called. "I thought it was someone being murdered and I wanted to watch. By the way I found the most wonderful bistro. They serve the best chocolate soufflé." Bonnie and Rebekah could no longer restrain Caroline. Kol had to sit on her to keep her in place.

Elijah shook his head. "I will see you all in the morning. Try to get some sleep and to not wake Caroline up." They all nodded as Klaus followed Elijah back inside.

Katherine climbed up the balconies until she arrived at the one that the escapees of the bridal party were sitting on. She held out the bag to Caroline. "I want to be a bridesmaid." She informed Caroline who was watching the bag dangle from the vampire's hand.

"Chocolate soufflé?" Caroline looked up at Katherine for confirmation. "Okey dokey. You be a bridesmaid. Give me desert now." Katherine handed her the bag.

Rebekah groaned. "Can we please get off this balcony now?" Damon grabbed her around the waist and jumped off the balcony. The others followed. "Now, can we all go to bed before we find ourselves going to sleep during the wedding?" They all nodded in agreement.

Then there was a cry of panic. "Where is my ring?" Caroline cried looking down at her ring finger. She was sober now. "Where is it?" She yelled at the others. They all looked at each other as Caroline dissolved into tears. "I want my engagement ring." She wailed.

Elena looked at her watch. "We still have four hours before the plane takes off. We can find Care's ring before then. Right?" Everyone else nodded and split up to search Paris for the missing possession.

**I hope that you are still enjoying the story. I will post the third part next Thursday because I wrote it and it is edited and ready to go. I just have to write the fourth part. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers. Here is the next instalment. Enjoy!**

The World According to Caroline Forbes Mikaelson: Part III

Caroline and Rebekah were walking the streets of Paris, while Damon and Elena searched for their driver and Bonnie and Kol returned to the bistro. Caroline sank down heavily onto a bench. She had tear stains on her cheeks and Rebekah sat down with her. "It will be alright, Caroline. We will find your ring."

Caroline nodded, hiccupping. She could not believe that she had misplaced or lost her engagement ring. "If I lost my ring what does that mean about the wedding. What if this is a sign? What if Klaus and I aren't supposed to get married?"

"What if the planet explodes?" Rebekah smiled at her sister, which is the way that she had come to think of Caroline, as her sister. "Caroline, it is a rock. It is a piece of material. Yes, it is a token of my brother's affection but the object itself can be replaced. It does not diminish the way that Klaus feels for you."

Caroline sighed and then looked up at the sky as it began to drizzle. "It's raining. We should probably go inside somewhere." She looked around and they found a botanical garden and Caroline pulled the door open. They were surprised to find that it was open all night.

Caroline and Rebekah spent an hour wondering amongst the lilies, roses, pansies, orchids and other flowers that neither of them could name. It was a nice way to spend the final hours before the flight to Russia. Caroline gradually calmed down as they walked around the indoor paradise. "I love these flowers. I wish we could have them all at the wedding."

Rebekah grinned and leaned into her sister. "We need to get back. I need to get some sleep."

Caroline sighed. She reached into the pocket of her jeans to find her phone and felt something small and hard press against her fingertips. After extracting the object she began to jump up and down. "I found it. I found my ring."

"Good. Now, put it back on your finger so we go back to the hotel and I can get two hours sleep." Rebekah pulled out a compact and looked at her reflection. Dark circles were beginning to form. "Damn." She muttered. Now, she would have to fix her makeup to cover them up. Caroline called the others to let them know that she had found the ring. They were all relieved to be able to end the evening and get to bed.

Once they were all back at the hotel all the vampires decided to stay up and play poker while Rebekah went back to the room that she was staying in with Matt. Bonnie stayed with her friends. This was the most fun she had had in a long time. She and Kol both agreed that they had been bored. Now, they were playing strip poker. Kol and Damon were down to their boxers, t-shirts and socks.

"Someone is cheating?" Damon accused the women, who looked at each other with mock innocence.

Caroline shrugged. She had found another bottle of champagne. "This was our first thing." She told her friends.

The others looked at her. Elena grinned. "It's her thing with Klaus."

"What's your thing with Damon?" Kol inquired with a wide grin.

"None of your business." Elena replied.

"I think you're the one who is cheating." Damon turned to Katherine on his left.

"Maybe it's Elena." Katherine retorted smirking at her doppleganger.

Elena grinned back at her. "And maybe I'm not Elena." Everyone in the group began to look back and forth at the two. Caroline decided to ignore her friends. She got off of her chair and walked over to the mini fridge. She pulled out all of the mini bottles of liquor and the snacks. "Reese's pieces." She held up the candy. "I haven't seen these in the last thirty years."

Caroline sat down with the snacks and bottles tucked into her shirt. Damon looked at the contents. "Do you have any bourbon in there?" Caroline pulled out a tiny bottle and handed it to him. She handed out drinks to all of her friends. She even handed out a bottle to Katherine. They were all giggling when the alarm clock went off and there was a knock on the door.

Katherine got up and answered it. Elijah was standing there. "Hello, Elena." He greeted the girl in front of him. Elena smiled back. Everyone else's jaws dropped.

"That's Elena." Kol exclaimed.

Katherine laughed and patted Damon's leg from his right side. "Damn." Damon muttered.

"You don't even know your own wife." Bonnie said, giggling.

"If we had been in bed. I would have known which was which." Damon retorted. Although he was speaking more to himself than the others.

Kol leaned forward. "How?" His eyes were gleaming with amusement.

"Well, Elena does this thing that Katherine never did." Damon replied with a smirk.

"And what's that?" Katherine was genuinely intrigued.

Damon leaned toward her staring her in the eye. "She tells me she loves me."

Katherine leaned back in her seat. "I've changed." Her gaze turned to Elijah, who came to stand beside her. "So, what are we all still doing here? We have a wedding to get to." Everyone got up out of their seats and walked back to their own rooms to collect their luggage. Klaus had left an hour earlier to board his own plane. Caroline smiled when she received a text from him. It read: See you soon. Love, K. Caroline smiled as she closed her phone and shoved it back into her pants.

They all met downstairs in the lobby of the hotel. The children were cranky because it was six o'clock in the morning. April sat down in a chair and her namesake climbed in beside her to go back to sleep. Kol had picked up his nephew and was carrying him on his shoulders. "Hi, Mommy." Little Kol called to his mother.

Rebekah turned around and smiled. "Hello. There my little man. Are you ready to attend a wedding?"

Kol's nephew, Kol contemplated the question. "Will there be kissing?" Rebekah nodded. "Ew." Her son said.

Caroline came up to them. She took one of the child's hands. "Ew." She said pressing little kisses onto his hand. "Ew. Ew. Ew." The boy giggled. "I love you, too. You silly child." Kol slid off his uncle's shoulders and into Caroline's arms. She kissed him on his cheeks and his forehead. "Ew. Ew. Ew." She repeated and she carried him to the limo which was waiting of them.

Rebekah watched standing beside her brother, Kol. "It is terribly sad that she will not have children of her own."

Kol nodded in agreement. He put his arms around his sister's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Well, Bekah. One day they might take the cure. You never know what people will do. They both have still have their humanity on and who knows maybe one day they will want to put a rest to their lives as immortals."

"One day." Rebekah whispered as they followed the others out to the car.

Soon they were all on the plane and there was an argument about what movie they should watch. The children wanted to see a Disney film and without thinking about it Damon stated that that would be lame. His son, Ric, had burst into tears. The four year old was exhausted. He had barely gotten any sleep because he was excited about being the ring bearer.

Elena gathered her son up. "Hey. Hey. Shush. Daddy didn't mean it. He's had too much to drink and sometimes he says stupid, thoughtless things."

Ric wiped his tear away. "Can we see the Jungle book movie, Mommy? The one with the real animals in it?"

Elena was perplexed. She wondered how he had heard of the film which was geared toward a more mature audience than her son. Her gaze fell on Kol, the vampire. "Did you tell my son about that movie?" She growled.

Kol sat back and smiled. He had Bonnie in his lap so he was very relaxed. "It might have come up in conversation. It's educational."

Before Elena could reply Ric squirmed away from her. "Daddy. Daddy, can I see the movie with the real tiger in it?" Ric climbed onto his father's lap and gave him a pleading look.

Damon looked at Elena with his own puppy dog eyes. "Please." He mouthed.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if he has nightmares, I am blaming you." Ric clapped and slid off his father's lap to inform the other children that they would be watching the Jungle Book movie with a real tiger. There were excited cheers from that part of the plane.

Caroline came to sit with the couples as Rebekah, Matt, April and Jeremy dealt with the excited children.

"Are you excited about getting the ceremony over with so you can get to the good part?" Kathrine asked Caroline, tugging Elijah with her and away from the hyper children. They came to sit with the other couples.

Caroline grinned at Katherine. "You think that wedding isn't part of the good part?"

Katherine smirked. "No. All of the good parts happen during the honeymoon."

Everyone else rolled their eyes at the comment. Damon turned to her. "Do you ever think about anything other than sex and how to manipulate people?"

Katherine smirked. "Do you?"

Damon looked at Elena, who was looking out the window. "Yes. I think about how lucky I am that this woman is in my life and that we have a great little boy."

"Well, then I guess you're pretty boring." Katherine yawned. She turned to Bonnie and Kol. "And you two. How is death?"

Bonnie blinked at her and Kol replied. "It was lonely for some time until we found each other."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Someone save me from this gooey love fest."

Elijah pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. "I thought you were happy."

"I am but I don't want to think we're going to be as boring as these." Katherine waved in the general direction of the other couples.

Elijah tipped her face so that he could look into her eyes. "You will never be boring to me, Katerina."

Caroline watched the other couples and she wished that the wedding was over. She wanted to be wrapped in Klaus' arms. However, the plane had not landed. It would be at least another three hours before she would make it down the aisle and be able to see her lover. Without thinking about what she was doing Caroline drifted off to sleep.

In her mind Caroline replayed every moment that she had spent with Klaus up until then. Now, as she slipped further into her dream she found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. "Hi," Caroline turned around and there stood Klaus. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" He held out a hand to her and Caroline took it. They walked down a staircase of a modest but elegant home. When they walked out the sun was shining brightly.

Caroline hesitated on the porch. She looked down at her hand and her daylight ring was missing. Klaus looked back at her. "I can't go. I don't have my ring."

Klaus tugged her forward. "It doesn't matter, love. You don't need it anymore." She followed him off the porch and they were met by their friends and their family. Her eyes moistened when she saw her mother and father. She saw Jenna and Alaric and a few other people she was unfamiliar with. Katherine was braiding a little girls pigtails and talking to Elijah.

Caroline turned to Klaus, whose face had a rosy glow that she had never seen before, and he smiled down at her. "Welcome home, Caroline." He said wrapping his arms around her. "We will never be apart again."

"Caroline. Caroline. Wake up. We've arrived." Caroline was awoken by Damon, who was shaking her awake gently.

"Oh, okay." Caroline took off her seat belt and they all disembarked. Caroline yawned as they climbed into another limo. This time Stefan and Meredith were in the vehicle with them. They had flown ahead with Klaus. Caroline sat beside Stefan.

"Are you ready for the big day?" Stefan asked Caroline, who grinned.

"I'm ready to get it over with." Caroline replied as she found another bottle of champagne.

Rebekah reached out and grabbed the bottle. "No. No more drinking. You are going to stumble over your dress and rip it."

Caroline sat back and pouted although she knew Rebekah was right. Damon tried to cheer her up. "You're getting married, Blondie, not getting executed. So, what if your husband used to be is a psychopath." Elena glared at him. "Sorry. Reformed psychopath."

Stefan took the bottle of champagne from Rebekah and handed it to Damon, who shrugged and began to drink directly from the bottle.

Katherine glowered at Damon crossing her arms over her chest. "Did it occur to you that others might want a drink?"

Damon sneered at her. "It's not like you haven't been in contact with my germs before. And that goes for you, you, you and you." Damon pointed at Elena, Rebekah, Stefan and Caroline. "Therefore having had contact with them you, you, and you are also subject to my germs." Damon pointed at Elijah, Matt and Meredith.

"And here is Damon logic." Kol reached out and grabbed the bottle. "I am not afraid of your germs. I am already dead." To emphasis his point Kol took a swig from the open bottle and then handed it to Bonnie. They passed the bottle around to everyone but Caroline.

Elena happily giggled. "I am so glad we decided to put the kids in another car with Jeremy and April."

Damon laughed. "I'm sure Baby Gilbert is thrilled that he gets to stay sober during the entire wedding and every minute up to it."

Kol held up a hand. "I wouldn't bet on that. I snuck into their room and found a bunch of bottles missing from the mini fridge this morning."

Bonnie shook her head. "That wasn't Jeremy. That was Klaus. I ran into him when I was going to get ice at three in the morning."

"No," Rebekah moaned. "I thought at least one of them would be getting some sleep."

"No." Bonnie shook her. "I guess when Katherine went out for ice at one in the morning she snuck into Klaus and Elijah's room and climbed into bed with Klaus. After that he told me he couldn't go back to sleep for fear she would return."

Caroline turned to Katherine. "You climbed into bed with my fiancée the night before our wedding."

Katherine shrugged. "I thought it was Elijah."

"You have night vision." Caroline yelled at her. Damon began to laugh. "This is not funny." Caroline yelled at him.

Damon tried to stop laughing but he couldn't. Katherine explained what happened. "You're right' I have great vision but Elijah likes it when I put on a blindfold and then -"

Elijah coughed. "I think they get the picture, Katerina."

Caroline glared at the other vampire. "You molested my fiancée in his sleep. I should stake you."

Damon began to laugh again. This time Kol began to laugh and soon everyone was cracking up. "You should dress up as Katherine during the honeymoon and scare the hell out of Nik." Kol suggested and then they all began to laugh again.

"Yeah," Caroline said. "Of course I'm going to do that." She shook her head. 'Then again it could be fun.' She thought.

The limo pulled up to the hotel that they had chosen to get ready at. The women hurried into the room they were using to dress in while the men took their time. Someone had been sent to bring a dress for Katherine and it was waiting with their bags. Each of the dresses were a rose color. Elena's and Bonnie's were wearing pale pink dresses. Rebekah was dressed in a pale yellow one. Katherine's dress was red and she was delighted to be able to wear a red dress to a wedding.

Each of the bridesmaids held a bouquet of lilies as they waited for Caroline to emerge from the adjoining room. When she came into view they squealed with delight. There was a knock on the door and Bonnie hurried over to check on who it was. "Caroline," she called. "Close your eyes."

Caroline did as she was told. This must be Bonnie's present. She heard a gasp of surprise. "You can open them now." Caroline opened her eyes and they filled with tears as she placed a hand over her mouth. Before her stood her mother and her father. "Mom. Daddy." She ran forward to embrace her parents.

Bonnie grinned. "I thought that you would want your parents to be there to see you get married." Caroline nodded, mouthing. "Thank you." This was the best present that anyone could have given her.

Liz took Caroline's face between her hands. She did not look the way that Caroline had seen her last. Her mother had succumbed to old age forty years ago. Now, her mother looked like she did when Caroline was eighteen. Or maybe she looked the way that Caroline wanted her to look. "My baby is getting married." Liz looked into Caroline's eyes before kissing her on the forehead.

"I miss you guys soooo much." Caroline told her parents.

Bill placed an arm around his daughter. "We miss you too, Caroline. But we are not suffering. I promise. One day you will see us again."

Caroline nodded wiping away tears of joy. Rebekah stepped forward. "We will have to do your make up again."

Caroline laughed. "Okay." She took a seat and allowed Rebekah to touch up her makeup. When they were done everyone left the room to get back into a limo to drive them to the Hermitage. After going around in circles they found someone who spoke English and could direct them to the garden. The groomsmen were gathered to walk with their respective bridesmaids. Rebekah and Matt's daughter, April and Ric walked down the aisle together. She threw rose petals on the aisle with a little more vigor than her mother had instructed. Ric kept tipping the pillow as he gawked at the people who were staring at him. Elena and Damon walked down the aisle grinning at the assembled guests. As the orchestra played Kol escorted Katherine down the aisle. Rebekah and Matt followed them and took their places facing each other and grinning happily. Then Elijah and Bonnie walked down the aisle. Elijah took his place beside Klaus as his best man and Bonnie took her place as the maid of honor.

Caroline was taking in slow calming breathes as she waited for "Here comes the bride" to signal her to step forward. She wondered if Klaus was this nervous. Her mother took one of her arms and her father took the other. They smiled at her as the music came on and she began to walk slowly forward. When she saw Klaus her parents had to hold her back from running down the aisle. "You will have the rest your life with him." Bill reminded her. "A little patience makes things worth the wait."

Caroline couldn't take her eyes off of Klaus. He stood at the end of the aisle in a tuxedo and she was so happy she wanted to sing. This was her husband. They were about to embark on the rest of their lives together. There was nothing that could ruin this day. Then she heard it. "Ribbit."

Klaus must of heard it too, because he began to look around. Then Niklaus the third made his appearance bouncing down the aisle in front of Caroline. Caroline growled as the frog jumped to the beat of the wedding music. "Damn frog." She muttered.

Then there was the sound of yipping as a puppy escaped from the safety of Kol, the child's, jacket. The puppy came running up to Caroline, did a complete circle around the astounded bride and then ran back up the aisle. Elijah grabbed the dog and decided to hold it so that it would not escape again.

Caroline began to walk down the aisle again after Elena caught the escaped ribitter. Caroline no longer regretted the death of the amphibian's predecessor. When she reached the end of the aisle she kissed each of her parents on the cheek before taking Klaus' hand. She smiled tightly at the priest. "Nik, why are we being married by a priest?" She inquired.

"Because the judge had to fly back for business." Klaus replied through his teeth.

"And this seemed like the solution." Caroline replied, continuing to smile. "We aren't even Catholic."

Klaus' smile turned into a smirk. "We aren't Jewish either, love, but I saw a rabbi and a priest. I was sorely tempted to bring the rabbi."

Damon whispered to Kol. "Isn't that the beginning of a joke?"

Kol grinned. "I think I had drinks with that same rabbi and priest this morning."

The priest hiccupped to confirm what Kol had suspected. Kol and Damon tried not to laugh but they began to anyway. Klaus and Caroline were going to be married by a drunk priest.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah inquired looking from her brother to Damon.

Elena leaned over to answer her. "The priest is drunk." She whispered.

"The priest is drunk!" Rebekah replied too loudly. Now, all the guests were whispering to each other. "Sorry." Rebekah said.

"Daddy, pick me up!" Ric demanded pulling on Damon's pants leg.

April tugged at Caroline's dress. "Pick me up, too, Auntie Care." Caroline leaned down and picked the little girl up. "Hi, Uncle Klaus."

Klaus tried not to laugh. "Hello, April. Your aunt and I are about to get married so if you could be quiet just for a little bit of time I will get you an ice cream. Okay?" The girl nodded and laid her head down on her aunt's shoulder and went to sleep. Klaus turned to the Priest. "Now, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" The priest asked.

Damon, Matt and Kol began to laugh until Klaus gave them an evil look. "I would like you to begin the ceremony." He informed the priest.

"Oh, yes." The priest began. "Dearly beloved. You have been gathered here to see … I'm sorry what is your name again?" The priest looked from Klaus to Caroline.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes."

The priest nodded. "Yes. Well. You have been gathered here by Nicholas Micael's son and Charlemagne Forb as they brought were together by God and are here to be married."

"Now, do you Nicholas take Cher to be your wife? Do you promise to love, cherish and bed her for all days from now?" The priest intoned with a very serious look on his face. Caroline stared at him in horror. "I do." Klaus said quickly. "It's not the words that matter, sweetheart." He told Caroline.

Caroline nodded as the priest turned to her. "Carly, do you take Ficholas to be your husband? To promise to love, cherish and um, have his babies from all the days that you shall live?" Before Caroline could answer, the puppy yipped. The priest was pleased. "Your married now kiss your bride." The puppy began to pee on Elijah's leg and then it began to pour.

Caroline threw her bouquet down and ran down the aisle. Soon the entire wedding party were running after her as she ran careening into exhibit rooms trying to find the exit. Klaus chased her at full speed not caring what people thought when he leaped over the railing of the staircase outside. Caroline was getting into a cab. "Caroline." He shouted. He chased after the car. When the driver stopped at an intersection he jumped into the car.

"Caroline. I'm sorry. I didn't realize the priest was drunk." Klaus was afraid as he watched Caroline pull her veil off and throw it angrily onto the floor. She tried to unzip her dress but couldn't. "Turn around." He instructed. He unzipped the dress for her and took off his jacket.

"I knew this morning I knew that this wedding was a mistake." Caroline said miserably.

Klaus put his arms around her. "We will get there. It just isn't going to be today, love."

Caroline sighed relaxing into his arms. "Just promise that we will never spend a whole day apart again." She looked into his eyes.

Klaus smiled looking into her eyes. "I promise." He also promised to himself that they would be married soon as Caroline laid back in his arms and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

**Thank you boblue1, ferrylis and guest for your reviews. To answer the review question of the guest: I want to focus of the core group. Henry is very much alive, he has his own life and tries to stay out of the supernatural things. If I write another story I'll probably mention more about his life. It all depends on what readers want. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers. Sadly we are at the end of the story. Ah, I'm going to cry. Somebody, get me a tissue box! Stat! Just kidding. But seriously this is sad for me as an author. Anyway enjoy the chapter and meet me at the bottom for further information. **

The World According to Caroline Forbes Mikaelson: Part IV

Two weeks after the failed wedding Caroline Forbes yawned as she began to wake up. Her body was exhausted from last night's activities. Make that the activities of the past two weeks. She smiled happily into her pillow as she reached out to the left side of the bed. Her hand smacked on the bed sheet. One of her eyes popped open. She groaned. He must be taking care of that business he had been up to ever since they had come to Mystic Falls.

Caroline rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She contemplated what to do until Klaus came back. They hadn't been to the grocery in a while. 'When was the last time she and the girls had gone shopping,' she wondered. Yes, shopping with friends sounded like fun and then drinks at the Salvatores. There were plenty of things to do today. She picked her phone up off the nightstand.

"Hey, Elena. Do you want to go shopping with me?" Caroline waited for Elena's response.

"Sure." Elena replied. "But there's going to be a party today. So, do you want to come over and get ready together? It will be like old times."

"A party. That sounds great." Caroline hadn't been to a really great party in quite some time. "I'll be over in five." She hopped out of bed and pulled the drawers to her dresser open and grabbed a t-shirt and pair of jeans. She ran down the stairs of the Mikaelson mansion and got into her car. Cranking the radio she began to sing as she drove through the streets of Mystic Falls.

Then she arrived at the door she pulled out her key to the Salvatores house. Damon had given her a key years ago. After all of the crazy things that had happened in all of their lives they had all exchanged keys in case something happened to someone in the gang. Caroline walked into the home to be greeted by Meredith. "Hi, Caroline. Hey, everybody. She's here." She called up the stairs.

Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah came to stand at the top of the stairs. "Come on, Care." Elena called. Caroline and Meredith walked upstairs to get ready. Caroline walked into Damon's bedroom which is where they were all getting ready. Each of the women had chosen a light summer dress to wear to the party.

Elena brought Caroline a garment bag. "Klaus had this dropped off this morning."

Caroline unzipped the bag. She looked at the white dress and frowned. It was a simple summer dress. However, it was white and Caroline did not want to wear something white right now. It reminded her of the failed wedding. "You think I can borrow something to wear, Lena?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I think Klaus _really_ wanted you to wear this."

Caroline's mouth twisted into a firm line as she narrowed her eyes at the dress. She supposed if it was that important to Klaus she would wear the dress. That didn't mean she had to like it. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After drying her hair and curling it she unzipped the dress and slid it on. After pulling the zipper up she had to admit that it was pretty. The spaghetti straps holding it showed off a nice amount of skin and then the hem fell at mid-thigh. It amused her that her fiancée had such good taste in women's clothing. She put on a little bit of makeup and then walked out.

The others were already ready. They were just waiting for her and she blushed. Stefan walked in the door. "Whoa, Care. You look great."

"Thanks, Stefan." Caroline grinned at her best male friend. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a green shirt.

Kol came walking into the room in a suit. Caroline smirked. "Look who's all dressed up."

Kol groaned. "That is the last time I go shopping with Elijah."

"You look nice." Bonnie told him, taking his hand.

"Or maybe I will do it again." Kol said, squeezing Bonnie's hand.

Damon walked in in a navy blue suit. He adjusted his tie. "Are we ready to go people?" He looked around at the others.

Elena came over and stood before him. "We've been ready." Damon smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go people." Rebekah began to usher people out of the room.

Caroline was one of the last to leave. "Where's Matt?"

Rebekah followed her out of the bedroom. "Matt is at the party with April and Jeremy babysitting the kids."

"Oh," Caroline nodded as she followed Bonnie and Kol down the stairs. Damon, Stefan, Elena and Meredith climbed into Damon's car. Rebekah and Caroline climbed into the back seat of Kol's. Bonnie sat in the passenger seat and Kol drove.

"It is nice to be behind the wheel again." Kol said while he drove down the street at a leisurely pace.

Rebekah leaned forward placing her head on her brother's shoulder. "Kol, you hate driving."

Kol was amused. "Yes, I do. But you don't really know what you will miss when you no longer are able to do it. Now, sit back and buckle up. I do not want to have to explain to Matty that you were decapitated."

Rebekah huffed. "I love being human but sometimes there are glitches. If only I were just a little less fragile."

"Does that mean you want to be a vampire again, sister? Just say the word." Kol smirked at his sister while he looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Kol!" Bonnie yelled.

Kol shrugged. "I was simply asking."

Rebekah looked out the window. "No. I have my children and I have Matt. I spent many years walking the earth as a vampire and was never as happy as I am now."

They were all silent for some time. "Where is Damon going?" Caroline questioned her fellow passengers. The elder Salvatore seemed to be driving in circles around the town.

Kol looked at Caroline. "He told me that he would call when the party is ready. Until then we're having a pleasant time aren't we?"

Caroline shook her head. "Can we get out of this car? I want to take a walk." Kol stopped the car and they all got out. Caroline was beginning to panic again. "Do you guys know when you'll have to go back to the other side?"

Bonnie and Kol looked at each other. "No," Bonnie answered for both of them.

"So, it could be at any moment, like right now. You could be there talking to me and then poof. You'll both be gone and I'll never see you again." Caroline was fighting back tears.

Bonnie put her arms around her friend. "Care, we will always be with you. I promise you that. And one day we'll all be together."

Kol smiled brightly. "Yes. The next time you are taking a shower or getting dressed remember that I'm there watching." Rebekah hit him on the shoulder. "Ow. Sorry. For my candor." Kol rubbed his shoulder. "Although it's true." He muttered before Bonnie punched him on the other shoulder. "You women are all violent, aren't you?"

Caroline began to play with her hair as she looked up above her at the clear blue sky. "I've got a really great idea. Let's go to the high school. I want to know what Mystic Falls high looks like in 2063."

The others exchanged a brief look. "Sure," Bonnie said, a little too brightly. They walked along slowly.

Kol kept pointing to houses. "And who lives there?" He would ask Caroline.

After the twentieth time Caroline whirled around and came to stand in front of him. "Why are you being so weird?"

Kol looked mock offended. "Me? You think I am weird. Look at who you're marrying. Now, Nik. He is weird. I am merely eccentric."

Caroline scoffed and turned her back on him to walk away. "I don't know why you guys are trying to distract me but I'm on to you."

Bonnie grabbed her by the arm, stopping her progress. "Okay, Care. You caught us. This party is for you and Klaus because you didn't get to get married. We wanted to cheer you up. But it was supposed to be a surprise. Klaus is not going to be happy that I told you." "Really?" Caroline looked at the others her eyes wide. Rebekah and Kol nodded, smiling ruefully. "That is so sweet." She held her arms out to them. "Kol, get your hand off of my ass." Caroline punched Kol in the shoulder.

"Ow. Find another place to hit." Kol complained. Caroline let her gaze travel downward. "Okay. Never mind." Kol sighed when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello, Damon. … We're having a little walk around town." He winked at his companions. "They're ready for us? Great. We're on our way."

They made their way back to the car. Caroline was surprised when they pulled into the parking lot of the high school. "This is where the party is?" she asked. She didn't see anyone. The doors to the high school were open and Kol led them through quickly. He led them to the back exit. After walking through the door he held it open for Bonnie, Rebekah and Caroline. Caroline walked outside and gasped at what she saw.

On the football field were a set of folding chairs. They were set so that people could walk between them and Caroline could see her friends sitting in the first couple of rows. Damon stood at the front with his hands folded in front of him. When he saw her he waved. "Hey there, Blondie."

Elena appeared at her side with a bouquet of red roses and held them out to Caroline. "I think you might need these." She hugged Caroline and then walked down the aisle to take her seat beside her brother. Caroline looked for Klaus as he stood up from one of the middle rows. He walked down the aisle as Bonnie, Kol and Rebekah hugged her quickly before going to sit with Elijah and Katherine.

Klaus came and stood before Caroline. "Hello, love. Are you ready to get married?"

Caroline stared at him. Her confusion was plain on her face. "But we aren't dressed for a wedding and you want to get married on a football field?"

Klaus grinned at her and placed an arm around her waist. "You see that spot." He pointed at a spot two feet in front of Damon. "Do you remember that spot?"

Caroline thought about it and then remembered. "Yes."

Klaus grinned at her. "That is the spot that I told you that I would be your last love. I thought it would be more than appropriate."

"But what about tradition." Caroline protested, looking at Klaus' button down white shirt and slacks.

Klaus placed a finger to her lips. "We have lived quite some time now. I do believe that we have the right to make our own traditions." Caroline grinned and Klaus removed his finger. He leaned down and kissed Caroline cupping the back of her head.

"Ahem." Damon coughed giving the couple a pointed look. "Are you going to get married or not? I don't have all day"

Klaus and Caroline grinned at each other. "You picked him to officiate?" Caroline asked.

Klaus shrugged as they walked down the aisle. "He asked."

Damon smirked at them and then he looked at the guests. "We are gathered here today. On this beautiful, crisp, spring day to celebrate Blondie's love for the Papa hybrid or Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson. They have had a hard road to go down but they made it to their destination and now we can say that we were there to see what love that really conquers all looks like." Damon winked at the couple.

"Now, without further interruption. Do you, Caroline Forbes promise to love, cherish and spend the rest of eternity with Niklaus? Do you promise to trust him, to be faithful to him and keep him sane?"

Caroline giggled at Damon's reinterpretation of the wedding vows. "Yes. I do." Klaus slid a gold ring onto her finger.

"Okay, then. Now, do you, Niklaus promise to love, cherish and spend the rest of eternity with Caroline? Do you promise to protect her, be faithful to her and listen to all of her incessant chatter?"

Klaus chuckled. "Yes. I do." Caroline slid a matching ring onto to Klaus' finger.

Damon grinned. "Alrighty, then. With the power invested in me by some website on the internet. I pronounce you, man and wife. Klaus, you can kiss Blondie now."

Klaus and Caroline had never been so happy as they wrapped their arms around each and kissed in front of the crowd of friends and family. They knew that they would love each other for the next thousand years and that they would never be apart again.

The End

**There you go. I really hope you enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it. Now, I know there were things that got left out. There are probably dozens of little mini stories that could have happen to any of these characters over the time period or after. So, if there is an idea or particular storyline in this story that you would like me to write another story for then send me a review or PM me. Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving and following. **

**Love, **

**LL**


End file.
